


Life Is a Cyclone

by HotBeanLad



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bunkers, Cyclone, Ered is scared of storms, Gen, Harrison is also kinda of scared of storms, Injured Character, Kinda, Muack exists later I promise, Nonshipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Storms, Subplot centered, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBeanLad/pseuds/HotBeanLad
Summary: Having to be stuffed up inside because of the storm was the least of the campers problems, but they didn't know it at the time.Follow the story as the camp struggles to survive during a cyclone, full of character development, friendships, and cool subplots!I'm willing to include requests btw, so don't hesitate to comment!Rated teen for inclusion of swearing.
Relationships: Dolph Houston & Nerris & Nikki, Gwen & Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr., Harrison & Ered Miller, Neil & Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. A Quiet Night In

The muddy taps of tiny feet against the ground filled the campground, kids running towards the mess hall as quick as they could. The rain had come in fast, and everyone was already drenched in it. The ground was slippery, and a couple of the campers, Nikki and Preston, had even tripped into the mud, creating dents in the shapes of their bodies. 

“Hurry up, campers! Get your asses in here!” Gwen shouted through the rain. She held the doors open as the campers ran inside, Max being the last as he slowly walked nearer, taking his sweet time on purpose, just to piss everyone off. 

“Max, I swear to god,” she began, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Calm down, Gwen, it’s just rain.” He sighed, dripping with rain water as he finally stepped inside the mess hall.

Gwen glared at the boy. “One more minute in that cold ass rain is one more chance for you to get sick, and I am not dealing with you when you’re sick. Go grab a towel and warm up.” She nudged Max towards a clump of fresh, warm towels on a table, surrounded by drenched campers, trying to nab one for themselves.

Nikki stood near the doorway and shook herself off like a dog, spreading the mud she had fallen into, everywhere. The kids with towels shielded themselves, while ones still scrambling to get one, now had mud smeared on their faces. 

“Nikki, what the hell!?” Yelled Neil, coughing afterward to get the mud out of his throat. 

“Oh, sorry Neil!” She replied, running off to find Nerris and Dolph, completely ignoring how Neil was now covered head to toe in mud. Neil just glared before coughing out more mud. How much did he get in his mouth!?

Preston, already covered in mud from his fall, tried to wipe it off quickly in disgust. “Ugh, I just cleaned this!” He grunted, staring down at his, now entirely ruined, outfit. He stomped over to Neil shortly after, noticing how he was also covered in mud.

“Did you fall into the ground as well?”

“Nikki,” Neil hissed between coughs.

Preston slipped away to grab some water for the boy. Neil nodded his thanks before taking a swig from the paper cup and clearing his throat once more.

All attention was directed towards David, as he positioned a TV near the wall, fumbling with the wires as he struggled to turn it on.

“Alright, campers,” he began, finally getting the TV to work, “Because of the storm, we’re going to have a movie night- er, day!” David wore a bright smile as he held out a stack of movies for everyone to see, and lined them up on the table for the campers to choose from.

“How did you get all the towels all warm and set up before we even got here? It only started raining a couple minutes ago! Are you some kind of wizard!?” Accused Nerris the Cute, pointing at the female counselor with a grin. 

“Unlike you campers, we actually paid attention to the forecast for today, and planned in advance.” Gwen sighed, holding up her phone with a forecast of heavy rain.

As expected, the campers just ignored her and began to look through the line of movies. Gwen sighed again and sat down at a table to read her, totally appropriate, fan fics.

After all the campers had gotten a warm blanket, and had cleared any trace of mud, David began to read off the top picks.

“Okay, so the choices for today are... Onward, Toy Story 3, 101 Dalmatians, and... Nightmare on Elm Street!?” The counselor glared down at the boy in the blue hood, with his hands on his hips, “Max, I thought I was clear when I said no scary films! It'll give you nightmares!”

“I told you, _David_ , I don't _get_ nightmares!" Max snapped back in response.

“Well, we’re still picking something else! I don’t know how you even snuck that movie into the pile. Anyway, how about... the Aristocats!” David exclaimed, “Y’know, this was my favorite when I was younge-“ 

A big thundering _BOOM_ cut him off, and the campers screamed- all except for Max, of course. The rain was getting heavier and the thundering was getting louder. 

David put in the first movie, Onward, and sat down with the campers. Every time the thunder cracked, everyone jumped- all except for Max, of course. They all began to calm down later on, though a few still continued to jump at the sudden noises. 

After the third movie was finished, the storm still showed no promise of stopping anytime soon. The TV’s volume had to be increased multiple times, but the storm grew louder and louder still, banging on the mess hall’s walls and windows. 

The Quartermaster had made his signature mashed potatoes for dinner, and the campers now sat calmly at the tables, enjoying the fourth and final movie. 

"Didn't we have this for lunch?" Max questioned Gwen, poking at his meal.

"Uh huh, yeah." The counselor just ignored him, too invested in her story to give a shit.

As the credits to the Aristocats played out, David and Gwen began handing out their emergency sleeping bags from the kitchen, kept there just in case the campers had to stay a night in the building. 

While Harrison, Space Kid, and Nurf tried their best to sleep, the others stayed awake. Either because they were too worried to snuggle up in their sleeping bags, or just so they could talk with their friends. 

The counselors allowed them to stay up _just this once_ , but only because David had gone out to the tents to try and grab most of the campers things, such as night clothes and other important trinkets specified by the campers, and had yet to return.

It was raining pretty hard, so he wouldn’t be able to spend time gathering everyday outfits, only clean pajamas for the campers to wear to bed. 

Gwen had switched the TV input to the news station, hoping to catch any mentions of if the weather would pass anytime soon. She didn’t want to spend any more time with these brats than she had to. 

Nerris, Nikki, and Dolph sat underneath a table to tell spooky stories, damp, dirty towels hung down from the sides to form a makeshift hideout for the group.

Ered stood near the windows, watching the rain spatter against the glass, hardly able to see anything outside.

Nurf and Space Kid were able to drift off to sleep, while Max laid in his sleeping bag, wide awake, still shivering from the cold. Harrison was also wide awake, shivering more from fright than from the chill of his wet clothing.

Neil was begrudgingly standing with Preston, as they struggled to help clean off the remaining mud. 

As another _BOOM_ struck, but most campers just ignored it. They had mostly grown used to the thunder by now, except for a couple campers.

Harrison bolted upwards, eyes wide, panting. As his breathing slowed once more, he gazed towards one of the rain covered windows warily for a moment, before laying back down and holding the sleeping bag tightly. Something about this storm didn't sit right with him.

Another camper had yelped at the thunderous noises, Ered, but she would just deny it. After all, being scared of storms was _not_ cool. 

“-and zhat is vhen ze man in red slowly made his way forward...” Dolph began, as his companions stared in awe as his story unfolded, “His claws scraped ze walls, the house almost seemed as if it had melted. The room was collapsing, the sounds were _BOOM_ ing, until ze man was but a mere few inches from the boy. The man drew back his knife, and...”

A large crash came from outside, louder than any of the other previous ones. Nikki and Nerris screamed, crashing into the towels and causing them to fall atop them, triggering another shrill scream from each of the two. 

“The walls are collapsing, the man in red is out to get us!” Nikki yelled, fighting to uncover herself from the heap of towels. 

Dolph burst out laughing, “I really did scare you, didn’t I!” Nerris just glared at Dolph for a moment, before bursting out in laughter as well, Nikki joining in shortly after, finally escaping from the bundle of cloth.

Neil glared at Nikki, as their group struggled to rebuild their towel fort from underneath their table. 

“Ow! Neil, don’t _pull_ so hard! You’re _going_ to rip out my hair, I just _can’t_ go on stage with hair like _that_!” 

“Sorry, Preston.” Neil replied blankly, mostly just ignoring him. Preston yelped again as Neil pulled harshly at the mud stuck in his hair. 

“Ugh! _Neil_ ! Snap out of whatever _daze_ you’re in and- _OUCH_! NEIL!” 

“Hm? Oh."

Preston just glared at him.

"How much longer until David comes back with our stuff!?” Neil exclaimed, spreading out his arms, “My shirt’s soaked through with mud, and I think it’s dripping into my pants..."

“You and me _both_ .” Preston replied with a scowl, grunting at the discomfort of his dirty clothes. This was _not_ a state of a proper theater’s man, a costume covered in grime. It was _sure_ to stain.

Over near the sleeping bags, Space Kid had taken off his helmet to sleep, Nurf snored, loudly, Harrison had managed to fall asleep as well, and Max shivered in his hoodie that was still soaked. There wasn't much else to do, after all.

The problem with comfortable, puffy hoodies, is that they don’t dry very quickly. Max still refused to take it off. Like _hell_ he would abandon his small act of rebellion from just a little bit of cold rain. He could stand the hottest fucking day of the Summer in it, so some dumbass rain would be fine!

Ered noticed David lugging a large bag full of everyone’s stuff from outside, so she went to the entrance and offered a hand when the counselor was unable to open the door with all that luggage. 

“Why, thank you Ered!” He beamed.

“It’s whatever,” Ered replied, flipping her hair a bit.

Everyone came over to retrieve their stuff, including their clothes. They would take turns going into the pantry to change into their nightwear.

Most kids just wore a Camp Campbell T-shirt and comfortable pants, with the exception of Preston and Space Kid wearing onesies, Ered wearing a non camp related shirt, and Max covering his usual night attire with his- now dry- blue hoodie. 

Max would normally take off his hoodie at night, but he couldn’t show off the Camp Campbell shirt while in the public eye. His rebellion would live on until the storm was finally over, even if it was _extremely_ uncomfortable to sleep. 

Everyone had snuggled into their sleeping bags for the night, with only a couple, maybe four, people still awake. One being Gwen, as she kept an eye on the news for any weather updates.

Harrison stirred, positioned near the wall opposite of the entrance. Something about how fierce the storm was, made him uneasy. Normally, he was fine with storms, but he could tell it wasn’t anything usual.

Ered was equally as scared, though, she wouldn’t admit it. She was too _cool_ to be afraid of some rain. Max stayed awake as well, insomnia was a bitch.

It was calm inside, and Gwen was drifting off to sleep. To some, rain was quite soothing. Some enjoyed the crackle of thunder and how it’s electric strikes dazzled around the darkened skies, while others found comfort in the sounds the rain makes against the roof. 

Despite the campers not being able to do much that day, it was quite nice. While the storm raged outside the mess hall, everything was silent. 

Until the alarm sounded from the TV.


	2. A Trip to the Bunker

“Campers, get up!” Gwen hollered, her voice shaking slightly. The children all stirred, most of them scampering to the TV to see what was going on. The TV showed a screen depicting a cyclone headed towards Lake Lilac. Towards them. 

Everyone rushed around, grabbing their sleeping bags, dirty clothes, blankets, and anything else David had brought back for them. 

David had everyone lined up near the door while Quartermaster gathered flashlights, and Gwen kept herself from having a panic attack in the middle of the floor. The campers would need to make their way to the bunker out in the forest, it’s the only way they’ll survive the storm.

David tried to grab everyone’s attention to explain, “Okay, everyone! Listen up!” The campers all fell silent, it usually took Gwen’s yelling for them to pipe down. David was shocked for a moment, but continued, “Make sure your blankets are tucked into your sleeping bag holders, and make sure the straps are secure on your shoulders,” 

The campers followed directions as David finished up, “Make sure you’re holding hands with your assigned buddy, with a flashlight in the other hand so you won’t trip. Everyone got it?” The kids nodded.

All the campers looked much different in shock, but all worrying silently as they awaited their departure. 

Nurf held a stern gaze, he couldn’t mess around at a time like this. With Gwen in her current state, he would need to step up and help anyway he could, he shall stand in Gwen's place once again.

Ered took a quick glance at the storm outside, biting her bottom lip. She drew her arms up to grab onto the straps of her sleeping bag. Being scared was definitely  _ not _ cool, but neither was this storm. 

Space Kid stood by Gwen’s side. He was determined to make it through this mission, prove his worth in a dire situation. Maybe then he’ll be more prepared for space missions as well! How exciting! 

Neil was extremely nervous to go out in search of the bunker. Cyclones were not something to be underestimated when it comes to power! Everyone's chances were incredibly low for survival, let alone his own chances.

Nerris didn’t have enough experience to face this powerful of a foe! Even with all her weapons and elixirs, she wasn’t capable of handling something of this level! 

Harrison looked around woefully, this could be the last time he saw any of his friends. He knew the storm was worse than what everyone had thought, why didn’t he warn them of his suspicions!? He’s such a horrible friend...

Nikki trembled as she stood. How could the great outdoors, her best friend, turn so ruthless in just a heartbeat? She felt betrayed by the thing she held most dear to her heart.

Dolph hugged Nikki tight, on the verge of tears. He couldn’t die like this, he was much too young! 

Preston looked out at the rain dramatically. He couldn’t die like this, he was  _ much _ too  _ talented _ ! 

Max just looked like shit. 

“A-Alright everyone,” David gulped as he placed his hand in the doorknob, “The wind is harsh, but th-that’s okay! Your buddy will help you keep your stance and keep you from being blown away!” 

Everyone braced themselves, hands tightening as they grabbed hold of their partner's. David opened the door with a hard push, trying his strength against the harsh winds.

The pairs trecked onward, David and Quartermaster leading the way. Nikki and Nerris struggled nearby, with Preston and Neil trailing right behind them. Nikki and Neil had been to the bunker before, so they knew where they were headed. 

Nurf held onto Space Kid and Dolph, holding the flashlight in his mouth. 

Ered tried her best to move onward, Harrison at her side. 

Max refused to hold onto anyone’s hand, but he was falling behind the group. 

Gwen was also near the back, but was on the other side of the trail as Max.

Neil tripped on a tree root and toppled over into the mud. With his hand holding Preston’s, it sent the other into the wet ground as well. 

The two almost giggled as they failed to stand up multiple times, twisting in the slippery ground, until Neil had a good hold of a tree and Preston was able to position himself up using a stick, most likely broken off from a tree during the storm. 

Right now was not the time to laugh, but they still passed each other an awkward smile of assurance as they continued onward.

The slope was getting steeper, it would be hard to keep going, but even harder for Space Kid and Dolph, so Nurf continued on, pulling up the two along the way. Dolph and Space Kid were probably the weakest ones in camp as far as Nurf could tell. 

Space Kid tried to jump over rocks and puddles carelessly, while Dolph was a little slower, it was hard to keep steady with the wind at it’s current state. 

The noises, how scared everyone looked, the harsh weather, everything. It was too much for Dolph. He was the first out of everyone to finally start to cry.

Ered didn’t even look at Harrison as she trudged along the path, she was lost in thought, but kept on going. Harrison just was trying his best to keep up. 

It was hard to focus on not tripping when you’re so shaken up, which is probably why Harrison managed to twist his ankle. 

He yelped in pain and fell to the ground, hissing at the injury. Ered finally looked over at him, and offered herself as support. Harrison leaned on Ered’s right side, trying his best not to put weight on his left foot. 

Nikki tugged on Nerris to hurry. They needed to get to the bunker as quick as possible, but Nerris was slowing down. 

“Nikki, stop going so quick!” She shouted, barely being heard over the rain.

“We need to hurry, Nerris!” Nikki snapped back, growling at her friend. She hadn’t meant to lash out, the situation was taking a toll on her emotions.

Nerris trudged on, staring at her shoes, silently.

Finally, after what felt like hours in the harsh rain and wind, David spotted the bunker’s top, and sighed his relief. He began to pull it open with the help of Gwen as she rushed to his side. 

The campers began to climb down one at a time, helping each other down the latter as quick as they could. Gwen turned to see Max, slowly walking toward the entrance. 

“Jesus Christ, Max, hurry up! The rain’s getting in!” Gwen yelled. She half expected Max to reply with a snarky remark like earlier, but he just  _ sneezed _ and caught up to her, climbing down into the bunker. 

Gwen was the last to go down, locking the entrance above her.

As Gwen made her way down, the campers were silent. Some shivered, either from the cold, or from the fear. The only sounds that could be heard were the scuff of shoes as the campers found places to stand, and from the sump pump as the intruding water was drained from the underground bunker. 

Space Kid came to stand near Gwen, and held her hand tightly. He didn't seem to disturbed by the storm, though. Gwen gazed around at the campers, not that there was much else to do. 

Nurf was standing by David and Quartermaster, helping them to check the rations already placed on one of the shelves. There was a  _ lot _ of cocoa- er, cöcö? Some crappy old brand, probably.

Max stood tiredly near the entrance, leaning up against a stone wall. His eyelids were drooping and his arms hung tiredly at his sides.

Harrison was sitting down, one of his legs stretched outwards, an arm resting on the other leg. Ered stood near Harrison, leaning against the wall, looking concerned for the magician. 

Dolph stood near the equally quiet Nerris and Nikki, sniffling and trying to wipe away his tears. Nikki looked down at the ground, and Nerris looked up at Gwen anxiously.

Everyone was here.

Wait...

“God damn it, where the  _ fuck _ are Preston and Neil!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think the intro is mostly done, so you guys will get to enjoy some of the actual story stuff soon.
> 
> Next chapter will show up soon, I still need to work on some pending requests tho... :/


End file.
